Daddy's Little Angel
by iheartfillintheblank
Summary: Klaus and his daughter come to Mystic Falls. But come her 14th birthday will there be trouble? Obviously! This is the vampire diaries. Some pairings and a couple of changes. PLEASE R&R!
1. Happy Birthday

**A/n: HEY! I've been wanting to do this story for a while so here goes. Some things to know. The main character Amleia Marie Mikaelson is the daughter of Klaus and Hayley even though Caroline and Klaus raised her. They fell in love after she and ty broke up. She has dark brown hair and blue green eyes. Kol and Bonnie aren't dead Delena is together so is Kalijah, Stefan has his memories, and it takes place in Mystic Falls. **

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Lia, Happy Birthday to you!" cheers erupted through the Mystic Grill at the end of the song causing me to blush deeply. I didn't understand all the fuss over little old me. Well I did, but my two favorite uncles always taught me to be humble.

"Thank you guys so much." I said looking around at my family. I wasn't related to most of them, but they were family none the less. My mother came by to hug me tightly. My dad was already standing behind me and offered a smile, but nothing more. It didn't really bother me though; I knew he wasn't a touchy feely type person.

"Yes, yes we all love you." Uncle Damon commented. "Now open the presents, I have a bet with Stefan to win." I rolled my eyes at him and Aunt Elena smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Here," Aunt Bon handed me a wrapped box. "Open this one first." I smiled gratefully at her and took the box. It was medium sized and fit on my lap. I tore at the paper open to reveal a plain cardboard box. Tape lined the top making it harder to open. I could have used my vamp strength to open it, but I was lazy today. I swiveled my chair so that I was facing Uncle Steffy.

"Can I borrow your pocket knife?" I asked. He reached into his jeans pocket and handed me the knife I loved so much. It had an all-black handle with custom holes in it that allowed you to see the silver blade inside. "Thanks." I said flipping it open and digging into the tape. It gave easily and I opened the lids to reveal…another smaller box. I knit my eyebrows and without looking up, returned the knife to Stefan.

"Uncle Kol?" I questioned lifting my head to survey my aunts and uncles. This was exactly the type of gift that he gave me every year; except for the fact that he was currently in a coffin, courtesy of my temperamental father.

"Surprise!" he said jumping out from behind Aunt Bekah. I jumped out of my seat causing the box to fall from my lap. I almost stepped on it, but thankfully mom grabbed it just in time. I ran the couple of feet to Kol and gave him a hug. He picked me up and spun me around, causing me to giggle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, once I was safely on the ground.

"I wasn't about to miss my favorite nieces birthday, now was I?" he asked.

"I'm your only niece." I countered. He shrugged indifferent to the comment. I laughed. "Well is there actually something in there?" I asked, gesturing to the box on the bar. He shrugged again, a small smile on his face. I sighed. He'd been here five minutes, and I already felt the need to strangle him.

I went back to my seat and grabbed the box. I pulled out the smaller box from inside. It was a designer clothing box, but I knew perfectly well there were no clothes in it. That was Aunt Bekahs line of expertise. I opened the lid to reveal a rectangular object wrapped in hot pink paper. Once I was done attacking the little bit of paper, I just sort of stared at the brand new iPhone 11.

Then, I am not proud to admit, I squealed. "OH MY GOD UNCLE KOL! Thank you, thank you, and did I mention, thank you!" The iPhone 11 wasn't due to be out for three more months. Fortunately, I was a Mikaelson and I was well aware that there is nothing money can't buy. I slid the phone in my pocket immediately knowing that if I started looking through it, nothing would get done.

"Here's my gift." Uncle Steffy said. He handed me a black bracelet box tied with a matching ribbon. I smiled and took the box carefully unlacing the ribbon. Then I popped open the lid and gasped. Inside was a pocket knife, exactly identical to Stefan's. There were also some dog tags. Upon closer inspection I saw that they were his, from his time in the war.

"Wow." I said softly. This was like the perfect gift. I mean, ever since I was a little girl, Steffy had told me of his time in the war and how it helped him control ripper. I always thought of those memories when my life went bat shit crazy. "Thank you." I looked up at Stefan sincerely. I put the knife in my front pocket and slid the dog tags over my head.

"Those two things helped me get through my worst times." He replied, "Maybe they'll bring you some luck too."

"You gave her a pocket knife?" Mom asked from behind me. I heard Dad chuckle. "She's fourteen!"

"Considering whom her father is," Stefan said, "I would be surprised if she didn't have more hidden in her bedroom." I looked to him incredulously. Just because the statement was true, didn't mean mom needed to know.

"She better-" Mom started in again but was interrupted.

"Love, calm yourself." Dad said. I almost scoffed. The only reason he was helping on the matter was because it was his fault I had most of said weapons. I swear I have the most whacked up family in the history of ever.

"Before this gets any crazier, open our gift." Damon said reaching out from behind Stefan to hand me some papers. They were rolled up with a red ribbon.

"Paper Delena? You shouldn't have." I said using their pet name. I constantly called them Aunt Damon and Uncle Elena so finally I just settled for Delena. I untied the ribbon and unrolled two tickets to see The Fray in L.A. and two first class tickets to L.A.

"Stefan's is better." I said looking up at the Salvatore's. I already knew that was the bet they were having. They competed every year on my birthday. So far it was Stefan-14 Damon-0. I set the papers on the counter to my left.

"Here's my gift." Bonnie said handing me a plastic King Soopers bag. Is that what I think it is?

"No way." I said looking inside.

"It's official." I said pulling out the contents of the bag. "You are my favorite today Bonnie Bennett." I held up my box of double stuff Oreos, a smug look on my face. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was.

"Seriously?" Auntie Katherine questioned. She had been so quiet, that I forgot she was hiding behind Uncle Elijah. "You asked for double stuff Oreos?"

"You wish you were that awesome." I said opening the package and grabbing a cookie. She just rolled her eyes at me. I smiled.

"My turn." Mommy said stepping in front of me. She handed me a small box. I opened it to reveal a heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of the entire gang and a photo of mom and dad smiling down at an infant in mom's arms that could only be me. I turned the locket around and found an inscription on the back. 'Family is forever. Never forget that.' I smiled at her and opened my arms to hug her. She squeezed me lightly and then helped me put the locket on.

"Best for last!" Aunt Bekah said coming towards me. I almost expected to see her holding a huge shopping bag but instead she held a small envelope. I took quickly opened it. I read through it and then laughed.

"I really hope you aren't screwing with me, because it would be just plain mean." I said smiling at Rebekah. She shook her head.

"I am not screwing with you as you say. I am just the greatest Aunt ever." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm lost." Auntie Elena said a confused look on her face.

"Can't imagine that ever happening." Kol muttered under his breath.

"Oh, right, sorry." I said. I took the letter in my hands trying, and failing, to look former. "You are invited to the birthday ball of Amelia Marie Mikaelson. Hosted by the Mikaelson family tonight at seven thirty." The invitation had more info but I wasn't worried about it. Anyone invited probably had one being delivered to their doorsteps as we speak.

"And don't forget free catering." A new voice said. I looked up from the letter to two of my favorite people in the whole wide world.

"Uncle Jer! Matt!" I exclaimed jumping out my seat. I ran to them put an arm around each of their necks. They hugged me back. And I heard Jer chuckle.

"Miss me?" he asked once I let go. I gave him a look that I hope said 'No Shit'. Uncle Jer had been in Florida the last couple of months and it kind of sucked. Because he was a hunter, and I was a weird hybrid vampire werewolf original thing, we had matching strengths. Luckily for me he aged really slowly, so he was still only like 24. And did I mention the motorcycle. How I loved that motorcycle.

He handed me a box then. "Happy Birthday." I smiled and took it graciously. Opening the lid, I peered inside. The black leather jacket had soft lining and was definitely bad-ass. I had no idea how he had picked something so perfect, but I loved. I was just about to try it on when something crashed my perfect little haven.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah snarled. He came to stand in front of me like a shield. I tried to look past him but Bekah, mom, dad, and everybody else came to stand in front of me making the perfect barrier. Or maybe it was a shield. I tried looking around them, but it was like they were impenetrable.

"Is it so wrong to want to see my daughter on her birthday. Suddenly I stopped struggling. I knew who was standing there. A woman only in my memories. Buried so far back I could hardly remember.

They were protecting me from Hayley.

* * *

**To those of you who made it this far congratulations! Please review even if you hated it. Criticism is welcomed praise is adored and yes...cliffhanger! **


	2. The Ball

**Ok here's my update. Thanks for those of you who reviewed, favorited, and or just is following my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO but I do own Lia's personality and the new OC I added. Happy Reading.**

"Move you guys!" I said pushing on Elijah and Bekah's shoulders. They wouldn't budge so I looked for an easy out. Bingo. I moved to the right and shoved through Matt and Jer's shoulders. I stumbled a little but managed not to fall. Stepping away from the gang I turned to look back and glare at them.

"Wow." Who I assumed to be Hayley said. I turned to face her and found she was giving me a once over. "You grew up good." I studied her and tried to find myself in her features. I had her same thick dark hair and curvy body. Besides that, I was all Dad.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Is that how you talk to your mother?" she replied. Mom growled from behind me and I smiled evilly. I heard dad mutter something to mom and I knew I didn't have much time before they hauled me out of here.

"No." I said. "It's not. But running from me tail between your legs does not give you any mom brownie points." She scowled at this remark.

"That's my girl." Mom muttered under her breath.

"I wasn't running from you." She said giving someone behind me an awful look. "I was running from your bastard of a father."

It took me about two seconds to vamp speed her against the wall my hand wrapped around her neck. Unfortunately, I remembered we were in a public restaurant so I put her down. "You may have giving birth to me, but talk about my family like that again, and I will tear out your vital organs and feed them to you. Understand?" she nodded and rubbed her now red neck.

"That's _my_ girl." muttered dad sounding way too proud.

"Their conversation needs to end quickly or I just might kill Hayley." Aunt Bekah whispered

"I'll take care of it." said Kol. He came to stand beside and I looked at him warily. He gave me a smile that promised trouble.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked glaring at Kol.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson. I believe you've met my niece Lia? And all of her other aunts and uncles? Not to mention her mental mom and homicidal dad? Yeah, well you see the thing of it is, is that, we would all die for her, and killing you really wouldn't be a problem. So I suggest you take your wannabe mommy skank ass out of here, before you have a lot of angry people who would thoroughly enjoy tearing you to pieces, doing so." Kol finished his speech and my jaw dropped. When did he get so awesome?

"I'm coming back for you." Hayley said looking at me.

"No you're not." I said giving her a disappointed smile. "If you were going to do that, it would've happened fourteen years ago." I turned from her and walked back to my Dads waiting arms. He hugged me as I burst into tears.

* * *

"There." Mom said placing a tiara on my head. "Now your perfect." I smiled at the mirror hoping she saw it. "I have to go get ready. Will you be alright?"

"Of course mom." I said standing up from my vanity table. I turned to face her so that she could see my sincere expression. Ever since my breakdown at the grill not two hours earlier, she had been hovering. I wasn't totally sure why I had a breakdown but thankfully nobody questioned it.

"Okay." She said obviously not believing me. "I'll have someone to come get you when it's time." I nodded and finally she left the room.

"Wow your mom is overprotective. This is funny, because I remember her being sweet and not at all like that. It was your dad who I thought would tear off my head for looking at you." I smiled at the sound of a new voice and turned around to face Trammel. Then I ran across the room and jumped into his arms. He spun me around a few times before setting me down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my hands on his shoulders. He smiled down at me, and he actually had to look down being that he was like six inches taller. His dark hair almost covered his deep blue eyes that seemed wary and upset. "What's wrong?" I asked immediately postponing my first question.

"How is it that I'm here for five minutes and you already know all my dirty little secrets?" he asked. I stepped away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Trammel." I warned. He was avoiding the answer and we both knew it.

"You look beautiful by the way." He added, still procrastinating. I looked down at my royal blue matric ball gown. Come to think of it, the color matched his eyes perfectly.

"Dammit Trammel what's going on?" I asked now angry. He may be a witch and my best friend, but he still pissed me off to no end.

"Miss," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked to Gerald, our butler, who was standing by the door. "We are ready for you." I sighed and turned back to Trammel.

"This is so not over." I said giving him a death glare. He put his hands up in mock surrender. I would've made him come with me to interrogate him further, but he wasn't dressed formerly, and Bekah would kill me. I loved her, but that woman was hardcore OCD.

"Right this way miss." Gerald said gesturing through the doorway. I gave him a curt nod and headed down the hallway towards the grand staircase. Mom was walking down arm laced through Dads when I got there. Everybody else was already at the bottom meaning I was late.

Uncle Kol was waiting patiently for me and I quickly laced my arm through his. We made our decent down and I tried to take deep breaths. Besides the fact that my best friend was hiding in my room without my parents knowledge, my birth mother was back in town, and I was late to my own party, I really had nothing to worry about. Wow I had issues. We reached the bottom and I let go of Kol's arm turning to face the family. Aunt Bekah gave me a quick hug and then a once over.

"You look fabulous." she said squeezing my shoulders. I almost scoffed. She would know considering she picked it out.

"Sweetheart." Dad said tapping my back. I turned to face him and saw a microphone in his hand. "It is custom that whoever is being celebrated give a speech." I took a deep breath and accepted the microphone. Then stepping up one step I addressed the crowd.

"Welcome Everyone. I'm Amelia, or as most of you know me, Lia. I wanted to thank you all for coming first off. I'm sure the free ordurves helped as incentive, but still." There was some laughter throughout the crowd that encouraged me to keep going. "Now that you are here, have fun! Mingle, dance, and enjoy the champagne that I'm not allowed within ten feet of." There was some more laughter and then the crowd dispersed. I handed the microphone back to Dad and headed into the swarm.

The floor was packed with dancers moving to the upbeat music. I swayed a little without actually dancing. I was tapped from behind not soon after and I spun on my toes almost falling on my face. Man I hated high heals. Luckily I was caught by a pair of small yet strong arms. I looked at my grandmother thankfully.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed. She was dressed in a floor length, long sleeve, green dress that hugged her tiny body. It was weird seeing my sheriff grandmother dressed in, well a dress.

"What?" she asked looking at the gown. I wasn't really sure how to respond.

"You look, well you look..."

"Hot is the term I believe your looking for." Uncle Kol said coming reaching around me to kiss Grandma's hand. Ugh, gross.

"I'm leaving now." I informed them before giving Grandma a quick hug and promising to visit soon. I moved through the crowd not being able to stand the body heat anymore. I saw an escape about three feet away. The balcony doors beckoned to me.

I made my way over and tried to discreetly open the double doors. Luckily no one stopped me and I stepped outside. It was chilly in my strapless dress but I really didn't want to be inside. It was way too crowded and I was not a people person right now. I walked over the railing and looked out at the tiny town of Mystic Falls. Lost in my worry's over Trammel and Hayley, I missed the person behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I went into attack mode.

I grabbed the hand and flipped the person over my shoulder. Because I was facing the rail whoever touched me went over. Oh crap. I looked down at the ground expecting to see a body. There was nothing there. I turned and scanned the balcony only to find Damon.

"Jesus! I try to sneak you some alcohol and you go all ninja warrior trying kill me." he complained with a smile on his face.

"Sorry!" I said not really all that sorry. He obviously wasn't that mad and he really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. Wait, sneak me alcohol? "You do know that my mother will kill you if she finds out you gave me champagne right?"

"Yeah but your under a lot of stress right now and it's not like I can anyways. I lost the glass when I was falling down two stories." He gave me a pointed look and I smiled sheepishly. As if on cue a waiter walked by with a tray of glasses. Damon grabbed two and handed me one. "Perfect timing. To the birthday girl!" he said raising the glass and taking a swig. I raised mine and took a sip. It tasked sweet while still sour, and kind of dry.

"Gross." I said handing him back the glass. He just smiled as if he knew I wouldn't like it.

"Come on." he said gesturing to the doors. "Time to go..." I didn't get a chance to know what it was time to do because Damon collapsed at that exact moment. I ran to him and knelt by his side. He had been perfectly fine until he drank the...

I grabbed the broken champagne glass and sniffed it. Alcohol mixed with something else. Vervain and wolfs-bane. Damon was a vampire so wolfs-bane wouldn't work on him. That meant whoever gave Damon the drinks, was trying to get to me.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Yes I am being this evil. I need three reviews before I update. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Secrets

**A/n: Lol I love you guys so much. I got six reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, my life has been hectic recently and I have been having writers block. Of course it doesn't help that I wrote like half a page and the accidentally erased it! Anyways thank you so much for your support! Enjoy this chapter! ;D**

* * *

"Tell me one more time what happened." Uncle Steffy said looking at me worriedly. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had told this story a thousand times already. I could practically hear my bed calling to me.

"I was outside on the balcony when Damon snuck up on me and I judo flipped his ass. We were talking when a waiter came by with champagne. We both took a drink. I didn't like mine and when we went to go back inside, Damon collapsed. I smelt vervain and wolfs-bane on the glass and I freaked." I said. It was my my shorter version.

Damon had long since woken up and told his side as well. He got off with smack upside the head for being so careless and a death threat from my mother should he ever and I quote 'Get my daughter wasted' ever again. I however was stuck retelling the tale a thousand and two times.

"What did the waiter look like?" he asked. I thought about that. I hadn't really been paying attention to him, but I could recall some features and a sense of familiarity.

"Tall, dark and handsome." I said. It was the best recollection I had.

"I didn't poison you." Kol said. I looked up from Steffy to roll my eyes at him. He was sitting across from me in the love seat, his legs dangling from the edge.

"Your not tall." I pointed out. While Kol's running commentary had not helped us solve anything, it did keep me from snapping and pointlessly yelling at someone. My bed, why was I not in my bed? I turned back to Stef to ask him just that when a voice spoke.

"Who poisoned my niece?" Aunt Bekah demanded her shrill and angry tone cutting off anything I might've said. She walked into the office hands on her hips.

"For the last time Bekah, all the mixture would've done is knock her out." Dad said trailing in behind her. They came to sit on either side of me on the plush leather couch. Bekah put an arm around me and dad put his hand on my knee.

"Doesn't matter." Mom called from behind the desk. We all turned to look behind us at her. "They tried to hurt my baby. They will pay." I had never seen mom so serious and scary. And while I loved how protective they were all being, I really just wanted to lay down on my bed and maybe even get some answers out of Trammel. Trammel...ah shit!

"Look what I found!" a voice intruded my thoughts. Speak of the devil. We all turned to the office doors to see Katherine holding a very embarrassed Trammel by the ear. Could this night get any worse? "He was hiding out in your room." she said looking at me pointedly. Yes, yes it could. I hoped out of my seat and walked to them. Auntie Katherine let go of him and he rubbed his now red ear. I gave him a quick hug and mouthed an apology. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that he was still hiding out in my room.

"Ah Trammel," Dad said, "what a pleasant surprise." his voice made it clear this was a very unpleasant and unwanted surprise. I laced my fingers through Trammel's and gave them a reassuring squeeze. He was deathly afraid of my father and for very good reason. He didn't like (okay hated) Trammel, and death threats had been made the first time they met.

"Trammel sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Mom asked. She, on the other hand, loved him. She thought he was a good influence, which he was. I was the crazy and irresponsible one. Which was ironic considering I learned all my cool tricks from him.

"I came to visit Lia and say happy birthday." he replied. He wasn't telling the truth and we both knew it, but some instinct told me to keep that to myself. If he wanted to talk about something personal, it would stay that way.

"Well why were you in her bedroom?" Bekah questioned.

"That's my fault." I said. "He came to me right before the party, but he wasn't ready and there was no way he could attend the ball looking like this." it wasn't the whole truth, but appearance was something Bekah understood, so it got me off the hook. I actually liked the way Trammel looked with his caramel colored skin, high cheekbones, and tall defined frame. He was currently wearing a blue tee and a leather jacket with jeans hug low on his hips. Not that mattered of course.

"You should have let us no there was a boy in your room." Mom pointed out. She came to sit beside dad on the couch eliciting a grunt from Katherine who was now squished in the middle. I raised my hands in irritation.

"Mom, you've known Trammel since I was eleven. He is my best friend, not my boyfriend."

"Could of fooled me." Auntie Katherine muttered, moving to take my spot on the couch. I ignored her.

"Honey that's hardly the point." mom said trying to appease me.

"That's the only point." I defied. "Besides, if I had told you Trammel was here, Dad would've thrown him out the second I left the room."

"That is not true." she countered.

"Yes it is." Dad muttered under his breath seemingly forgetting that we were all supernaturally gifted in hearing.

"Point and case." I said gesturing to Dad. "Now I am going to take Trammel to a guest room, away from mine," I added seeing the look on my parents faces, "and explain what is going on." Dad almost looked pained at the thought of letting Trammel and I travel the house alone.

"I'll go with them and make sure they don't _screw _around." Kol volunteered, probably reading my father's thoughts. Why he had to over enunciate the word screw, I really didn't want to know. I rolled my eyes and left the room my fingers still interlaced with Trammel's. Kol followed diligently until we reached a turn in the hall. Why Trammel and I continued down, Kol took the turn, heading towards his room.

"Where is he going?" Trammel questioned.

"To his room." I said casually.

"I thought he was supposed to follow us."

"Don't question it." I said. He was going to jinx us.

"Alright then. So what happened while I was holed up in your bedroom." I sighed wistfully at the mention of my bedroom. Then, making sure to keep my voice level, I recounted the nights events. His response wasn't entirely unexpected.

"What?! Are you hurt? Did you see who did this?" I let out a deep breath. Trammel was nearly worse than my father when it came to my safety.

"I'm fine." I assured him, squeezing his hand then letting it go. We had reached the end of the hall and the guest bedroom. I opened the doorway.

On the wall opposite to us there was a king size bed covered with a black comforter. A simple mahogany nightstand was on one end topped with a crystal lamp. A rainbow beanbag was thrown carelessly in the corner and a huge bookshelf covered the right wall. Floor to ceiling windows with a view of the forest were on the left wall completing the scene. Trammel stood there with a slack look of shock on his face as I stepped into the room. It was kind of a small actually.

"Are you coming?" I asked. I was already seated on the plush comforter of the king size bed pulling on my heels. He picked his jaw up off the floor and came to join me. Once my shoes were off I stared on my jewelry. "Talk." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Why didn't I hear from you for three months and then when you make a surprise visit, you're keeping secrets?"

"Oh." he said looking at his shoes. "That." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well?" I prompted. He looked back up at me.

"It's kind of a secret." he said.

I laughed. "A secret? We have been best friends since sixth grade. You told me the first time you _thought _a girl was hitting on you. There is no such thing as secrets between us. Now suck it up and stop being so weird or I will be forced to assume the worst." He glared at me like I was the most evil creature to have ever walked this earth. In all honesty, it was very possible.

"You know how I've been looking for my birth parents right?" he asked shyly. Of course I knew, I had been there when he'd made the decision. After three foster homes we had collectively decide that ti might be better if he knew who birthed him. I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well I found them." he said. He almost sounded disappointed.

"That's great!" I said. Why wasn't he as excited as I was. I mean I was practically jumping for joy, while he looked like his puppy died. He shook his head.

"No it's not."

"Why?" I asked curiously. He had been obsessing over this since we were twelve.

"Because my real mothers name is Sophie Devereaux." I gasped. Didn't see that one coming.

* * *

**I'm**** so evil I know. Thank you again for reading and I am sorry for any grammatical errors. The next chapter will be from multiple POV's and some secrets will be revealed. I will update as soon as I can and plz plz plz review. The more reviews, the quicker I update! :P**


	4. Home

**A/N: Hullo. Thanks for the reveiws guys, I really appreciate it. Heres the new chapter enjoy! :P**

* * *

**Lia's POV**

"How is that even possible?" I asked. I knew the story of Sophie Devereaux and the epic battle of New Orleans by heart and no where was the witch having a bouncing baby boy mentioned. I mean it was almost funny. How could my best friend be the son of my fathers enemy? Geez, I hate my life.

"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much," he started, a smile on his face.

"Shut up." I said smacking him lightly on the arm. "So who's your biological father?" I asked.

"No idea. Probably some hookup before your dad even got there. I thought about that. A hookup before your dad even got there... An idea was taking form in my head, but I needed proof. Careful not to let Trammel know I was up to something, I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"I am going to bed now." I informed him. Then, falling back on the throw pillows, I thought about tonight. Someone had tried to kidnap me, possibly kill me, and Trammel was...well I wasn't really sure any more. I closed my eyes and promptly passed out, a new discovery working its way through my mind.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

I got up from my seat on the couch and offered Caroline a hand. All of this drama left me exhausted and in need of some rest. If I could hold my wife in my arms at the same time... well thats two birds with one stone. She grabbed it and used it to hoist herself up. Then we left the office in search of our bedroom. Unfortunately we ran into Trammel, who held my unconscious daughter in his arms.

"What is it that you are doing with her?" I asked trying very hard to keep my voice level. Trammel irked me for some reason, aside from Lia's obvious infatuation with him.

"It's not what you think!" he exclaimed. You could smell the fear on him. It gave me great joy to know that he was terrified of me.

"What's going on Trammel?" Caroline asked. She wasn't as quick to judge the situation. And while I loved her for that, it made my life just a little bit harder.

"Lia took me to my room. We talked for a while and then she fell asleep on my bed. I figured you would rather she slept alone, so I picked her up and was on my way to her room when I ran into you guys." he said. His words seemed like a truthful story. I guess that meant I should postpone killing him for the time being.

"I'll take her the rest of the way." Caroline said releasing my hand and reaching towards our daughter. Trammel gave Lia up without a question, though he almost looked upset to see her go. Caroline then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before speeding off in the opposite direction. I was about to follow her when a voice called to me.

"Sir," Trammel started, "why don't you like me? Is it because of my heritage?"

His heritage? What did his heritage have to do with anything? I turned to him. "It has nothing to do with you." I said. He looked dumbfounded.

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand."

I sighed in exasperation. "I don't like you because Lia does." His eyebrows nit and I almost laughed at how blind he was. "She fancies you, you twit."

"She...oh." he said. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Thank you sir. Have a goodnight." with that he turned and walked the direction from which he came. I shook my head and started after Caroline.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I set Lia down in her bed and placed the blanket over her. I smiled at my adopted daughter and thought of the first time I saw her.

_Flashback_

_I was eating Ben and Jerrys on my couch, moping over life when the doorbell rang. Who would come at this hour? I got up and set my ice cream on the stand near my doorway. Then I looked through the peep hole to see a blood covered Klaus and a bundled blanket in his arms. I sighed before opening the door._

_"Yes Klaus?" I asked trying to get a look inside the blanket. It was bright pink and seemed to be moving._

_"I need your help." he said. I almost said 'no shit' but something told me this was more serious._

_"Come in." I said opening my door wider so he could step through. As soon as he moved screaming erupted from the bundle. It was high pitched and so absolutely irritating. _

_"Im sorry sweetheart." Klaus said looking down at the bundle, which I had determined carried a baby. He rocked his body back and forth creating a swaying motion. The child quieted immediately._

_"Klaus," I said tentatively, "Who's baby do you have?"_

_He looked up at me a look of pure joy on his face. "She's mine." He said. I sighed and took a seat. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night._

_"How is that even possible?" I asked. "And who is the mother."_

_"My werewolf side is able to procreate. Hayley Marshall is the mother." I jumped up from my seat._

_"You slept with that were-slut!" I exclaimed. I was genuinely hurt that he would sleep with one of my arch enemies. I had raised my voice considerably and the baby started screaming again. This time Klaus' rocking didn't stop it. I opened up my arms and took the baby from him. Then I lifted it so that I lay it down on my shoulder. "When Was the last time you fed it?" I asked. He growled._

_"She is not an it. Her name is Amelia. And I haven't fed her, because she wont eat anything I give to her. I tried blood, I tried milk, I even tried regular food." I sighed at him but didn't yell because Lia had just quieted down. Then pulling out my phone I texted Rebekah. Better to keep this in the family._

_'Where are you? I need some baby formula and blood.'-C_

_'I knew he would come to you! I will be there in fifteen minutes.'-R_

_With that disaster averted, I looked to Klaus. "You have some explaining to do mister."_

_Flashback_

It had been an interesting night for the both of us. But it in the end it had produced something great. I smiled and kissed Lia on the forehead before leaving to find my husband.

* * *

**Lia's POV**

I was pleasantly surprised when I woke up in my bed instead of Trammel's. While I enjoyed how warm he was in comparison to the stark weather, it would not of earned him any points with Dad. Plus I always felt like a six year old when I woke up in a different place than I fell asleep. It was like magic. I pulled off my covers and sat up in the huge bed. Stretching my arms above my head I yawned.

I crawled out of bed and walked to my closet. I dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a neon green undershirt, and a black tank top with a vampire smiley face that said 'I bite'. I completed the look by putting my hair up in a simple band and adding some eyeliner and mascara. I pulled on my favorite black wedge ankle boots and brand new leather jacket. All of my gifts were already stored inside it. The only jewelry I wore was the locket mom gave me and Stefan's dog tags.

I made my way down to the kitchen, following the amazing scent of frying bacon and blood. You'd think the two scents combined would be nasty, but they appealed to both sides of my nature's and it was amazing.

When I reached the scent I found Uncle Elijah cooking while Auntie Katherine sat at the dining table reading a magazine. I joined her sitting on the opposite side of the table. As soon as I was comfortable a plate of hot crispy bacon and a glass of blood was set in front of me.

"You know what the bast part about being a natural born hybrid is?" I asked addressing anyone who was listening. I took a bite of the meat.

"That you still grow but are immortal, super speed and strength, or that you have a deadly bite?" Katherine guessed.

"Maybe that you are unique and one of a kind?" Elijah said. I loved how Katherine was focused on the killing strengths and Elijah was worried about my individuality. They were the most opposing couple I had ever met, but also the most perfect aside from my parents.

"Nope." I said smiling and chomping on my bacon. "I can eat whatever I want. If I eat human food, I don't need blood. If I have a healthy diet of blood, no food necessary. I have the best of both sides." They looked at me incredulously.

"You are the strangest child I have ever met." Katherine said honestly returning to her magazine.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked Elijah, noticing how the table remained empty. I took a drink of blood. Mmmh Ab negative, my favorite.

"Well, your parents are off doing god knows what," he said.

"Probably each other," Katherine muttered rather loudly. Elijah gave her a look. I would've too, but the comment probably held more truth than anything else we could've come up with.

"Rebekah and Stefan went to the store for more food, Kol is nursing a hangover, and Trammel is still sleeping as far as I know." he finished and I nodded. This was good. With Steffy and Bekah gone, they couldn't stop my plans. Trammel wouldn't wake up for at least another two hours, because he was not a morning person and Kol was in the perfect position to be bribed.

"Good." I said gulping down the rest of my blood. "Kol would be in his room right?" Elijah nodded and looked at me warily, like I was planning something. I smiled mischievously and headed towards Kol's room.

* * *

**Kol's POV**

Light filtered through my bedroom as someone stepped through. It hurt my eyes to look at and so I immediately shut them. When the glare in front of my lids was gone, I opened them back up to see Lia standing there.

"Come to..." I started then stopped. I was going to say 'kill me' but the bottle of Aspirin, the blood bag, and coffee suggested otherwise. "save me, you sweet angel sent from above." I had to give my brother props. This was one amazing daughter he had produced, whether or not he had been drunk. But I also knew, that since she was her fathers daughter, she wanted something in exchange for these gifts.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." she said walking to my bed and taking a seat at the edge. I shifted my feet so that she wouldn't squish them. She handed me the blood bag first and I felt better once I got it down. I also noticed that it was o positive, my favorite. Whatever favor she needed, it was pretty big.

"To what do I owe this much welcomed pleasure?" I asked, sitting up on the bed. She handed me the Aspirin and coffee. Taking a couple pills, I drank some coffee for immediate affect while I waited for the Aspirin to kick in.

"I need to take the private jet to New Orleans." If I had had coffee in my mouth, I would've spit it out.

"Are you off your trolley?" I exclaimed. "Not only will your father kill me, but your mother will help. And quite frankly, I find Barbie _way _scarier." she sighed as if she was expecting this. Then running her fingers through her thick brown hair, she looked back at me.

"Please, Uncle Kol." She begged. She even went as far to get on her knees and clasp her hands at me. "I really need to do this."

"Why?" I asked. "And why did you ask me? I'm sure one of your many other uncles could have gotten you to New Orleans. Just because I'm the cutest doesn't make me the most trust worthy." I gave her my signature smirk to drive the point home.

"Because I need to talk to a witch. And your the only one I could think of reckless enough to help me. Plus," she added, "they have the best parties in New Orleans."

"Which witch?" I asked ignoring the comment on parties. Her green eyes shined with mischief and knew I would not like the answer.

"I need to talk to Sophie Devereaux." I sighed.

"Damn."

* * *

**Sorry I just really love cliffhangers. The more reveiws, the more I type. Thanks for reading!**


	5. New Orleans

**A/N:Hi! Thanks to those who reviewed and those who read. I am so sorry about the update slowness, but its been a busy couple of weeks. Just to let you know this entire chapter will be from Lia's POV partially because I'm lazy and she is the easiest for me to right, and partially because it's necessary. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

You would think that being an all mighty hybrid with the scariest family ever, nothing would scare me, right? Wrong,turns out flying is the most terrifying thing ever. Just the thought of flying made me nauseous. Even with Kol constantly reassuring me we were that fine and I was being ridiculous, I remained firmly seated and buckled the entire flight. The only reason I agreed to fly in the first place was that we were short on time, and flying only took about three hours whereas driving or even running took at least twice that.

I took a deep breath as the door to the private jet opened to reveal a stairwell being placed near the entrance. I quickly made my way down the stairs and resisted the urge to kiss the ground. How I love solid land.

"Come on." Kol said chuckling. I'm glad someone could find amusement in my predicament.

"Just get me to the french quarter." I said glaring at him. He just smirked at me. As soon as I got to the French Quarter I was so ditching Kol. I could Sophie Devereaux exact location later, but another half an hour of his mockery, and I would strangle somebody. Kol raised his hands in mock defeat. Then grabbing my hand so not to lose track of me, we sped off together.

Five minutes later we were walking down Dumaine street in search of a witch shop. Fortunately for me, we found a bar first. Kol immediately turned to the doors. I followed him, only because there was likely some locals here who knew where to find Sophie. The bar was dark, letting hardly any light in. People were all coupled up sucking on each others...throats. When Kol and I made our way across the floor they looked up at us and whispered. I caught the words 'original' and 'Klaus' kid'. A realization hit me. We were in a vampire bar.

"Hayley?" A voice asked, a hand tapping me on the shoulder. "Did you get her? Did you get Amelia?" I turned to see Tyler Lockwood looking at me carefully. His eyes widened in shock at my face. He must of thought I was Hayley from behind. The question was, what was he talking about? I automatically grabbed him by the throat and pushed him to the nearest wall. He fought against me, but I was stronger. Not by much but it was enough. I almost called out for Kol but I wanted to handle this on my own. Plus he had already found his way to the liquor and was no doubt half way to nirvana.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded of Tyler. His being here was connected to my attempted kidnapping and I'd bet my life that he was the one who had poisoned that drink. Tyler just laughed at me. He had stopped fighting and was now smirking. His face said, 'You can pretend you've won but I'm in control'

"I wont tell you anything." he said maintaining that insufferable grin. I wanted to hit him, but if I had even the slightest lapse of control, he would get away and I wouldn't get any answers.

"Yes you will." a deeper voice commanded of him. I let my guard down temporarily to turn and study the stranger. Tyler escaped my grip and immediately ran.

"Shit!" I said and started to go after him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see the same man who had spoke to Tyler. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. I was staring Marcel Mikaelson in the face, a face I had only seen in pictures and paintings.

"Who might you be?" he questioned. I was almost frightened, but he looked friendly enough. Then again, so did the rest of my murderous family.

"Amelia Marie Mikaelson." I said holding out my hand. No point lying to him, he would figure it out eventually. "But family just calls me Lia." His face lit up at this revelation, like I considered him family. He shook my hand.

"Your Klaus and Hayley's kid?" he asked. I nodded tentatively, becoming slightly scared. Marcel could easily kill me as a form of revenge. "I'm not going to kill you." he said seeming to read my mind.

"Why not?" I asked. "I mean I'm not complaining or anything, but my father took your kingdom. My Aunt killed quite a few of your men. Elijah literally took Dvina away from you. Plus my mother turned Josh and Dvina against you long before then. You have every reason in the world to hate me."

He nodded. "You're right I do. But unlike your father, I'm not going to judge you based on your family's actions. I will give you he chance to prove that you are a decent person."

"So you're okay with me storming your bar and threatening Tyler." I said raising both of my brows.

"There is no love lost between me and the hybrid. As long your business with him doesn't screw with any plans I might have, I couldn't care less."

"So why did you tell him to help me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"A fellow vampire in distress, and a lady? How could I turn that down? I was born in an era where women were given utmost respect." I laughed.

"Sure." I scoffed. "If I recall, you came from an era where women were put down for there femininity. Women's rights were non-existent."

"That does not mean we did not respect them." He said pointedly. I rolled my eyes at his response but didn't push the argument.

"If you really want to help me, you can tell me where Sophie Devereaux is." I said.

"And what do I get for my services?" he asked raising a single eyebrow. I swear everyone but me can do that.

"My friendship." I said honestly. "And a favor, should you need it." He looked pleased by my response.

"Oh? I'm sure you know of the hatred your family holds for me, and yet you offer me friendship. Why?"

"You didn't judge me for my lenience, I won't judge for it either. I'm old enough to make opinions for myself, whether or not my father likes it." He nodded at me a new found respect there.

"A fair bargain. But I think I'll cash my favor in now. Sophie is at the old cemetery, one of my guys can take you there. What I to know is what you need from her."

"A friend of mine has some questionable lineage." I said honestly. "Sophie is his biological mother and I want to know who the father is." I wasn't about to tell him everything, but a deal is a deal.

"What's your friend's name?" he asked curiously. I almost didn't want to tell him, but curiosity got the better of me

"Trammel." I said. He blanched.

"Well, that's one interesting name." he said, regaining composure so quick, I wouldn't have noticed it change in the first place had I not been part vampire. "Tell you what. You find Sophie, get some answers and report back to me, I'll get you Tyler Lockwood." I wasn't going to question the deal. I wanted...no needed to talk to Tyler.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand. "I hope to meet you again sometime soon. Come on Kol!" I called across the bar. He looked up from his obviously charmed waitress and strode over to me.

"You ready?" he asked eyeing Marcel carefully. I just nodded and grabbed his coat sleeve dragging him out before he could cause any damage.

* * *

As promised Marcel sent a lackey to guide us to the cemetery. I noticed a daylight ring on her finger and I wondered what she had done to earn it. We reached the gates fairly quickly and I stepped through them easily. I noticed Kol didn't follow my lead and I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm trying." he said, his voice strained. "There's a damn barrier. Get out here. I can't protect you when I can't get to you."

"Well how could I get in?" I asked no one in particular.

"You have to be invited in." A females voice said behind me. I turned on my heels to a woman who was undoubtedly Sophie and gave her a once over. "What do you want."

"Thats how I got in!" I said turning back to Kol and ignoring her completely. "I was born here, so I'd have to have permission to be inside." Kol nodded.

"You were born in a cemetery!" Kol said sarcastically. "Fantastic! Now get back on this side of the gate." I ignored him this time and turned back to Sophie. I wanted answers and I would have them.

"You had a son approximately fourteen years ago." I said wasting no time. "His name was Trammel Zachariah Devereaux. You gave him up for adoption. Who was his father." Sophie had turned pale.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked her voice cracking. She was on the verge of tears and I almost didn't care. This woman had torn my family apart trying to get revenge on somebody else. She didn't deserve mercy.

"My name is Amelia Marie Mikaelson." I said coldly. "See, I'm having a really rough week so you can, and should, give me answers, but I can always force you to give me answers. Your choice." I smiled at the end showing my wolfed out eyes and fangs.

She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. I admired that, but just being in the same room as her was intolerable and having her tell me no was not helping. I lunged at her tackling her petite body to the ground. I sat on her stomach and knelt close to her ear."Any day now." I said. She looked me square in the eye and concentrated. I recognized this as an attempt at magic, but I felt nothing. Bonnie had put a powerful protection spell on me when i was younger. It had to be renewed every year a week after my birthday, but it kept me protected from all magic.

Finally she sighed and dropped her gaze. "Marcel is his father." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That's impossible." I said. But I stood up and offered her a hand nonetheless. I may be pissed and just a tiny bit violent, but I wasn't a total bitch. She took it and I hauled her up leaning against a casket. "Talk." I prompted waving a hand at her. She took a deep breath.

"When I first started hating the witches, before your father came to town, I was...with...Marcel."

"You slept together." I summarized. "Continue."

"Well the elders knew, and they weren't happy. So, to punish me, they combined there power and made Marcel human, for just ten minutes. Not a lot of time...but it was enough. I found out I was pregnant after I left him and the witches told me what had happened. I was shocked..." I cut her off.

"Your telling me a bunch of old witches turned Marcel human just long enough for you guys to uh...do the deed? It's not possible. And we have no way to prove it. Maybe you just slept with somebody else."

"You've met Trammel right? Well he was named by Marcel and he looks just like him. Its pretty obvious he didn't get his beautiful narrow features from me. The only thing I had to pass on was magic. Don't believe me? Ask your friend Bonnie. I heard she brought back the dead. It's the same principle. Marcel was dead, and then for a moment, he wasn't. Enough of the right kind of magic can do _anything._" she was ranting, trying to prove to me she wasn't crazy. And strangely enough, I believed her.

My phone took that exact moment to ring and I hastily pulled it out and answered without looking at the caller i.d. "Hello?"

"Care to tell me where you are?" My dads familiar and barley restrained voice asked. Shit.

* * *

**Hey! So I know Lia was a little violent with Sophie than is usual, but I wanted to get that Klaus part of her in there. And bombshell with the whole Marcel's the father thing. I hope I did an okay job explaining it. Anyways I was wondering if I should do a separate story on how Klaus came to Caroline after Lia was first born. It would include her birth but would mainly be a romance to Klaroline. Review and let me know! ;)**


	6. Going Home

**A/N: Hey guys. I wanted to apologize to you first, because I am horrible at updating and two, because I've been going over my older chapters and I have awful grammar. It's really bad and I'm working on it. Thanks so much to my followers and reviewers!**

* * *

"Hi Daddy!" I said as sweetly as I could.

"Where are you Lia?" he asked ignoring me.

"Where do you think I am?" I scoffed as if him suggesting that I was being bad was preposterous.

"We're in New Orleans!" Kol shouted across the room. Damn his vampire hearing.

"You're where?" Dad exclaimed.

"An old cemetery in New Orleans talking to Sophie Devereaux." I said quietly. When I didn't get a response, I looked down at my phone. It said my call had been disconnected. He hung up on me!

"Time to go." Kol said looking down at his phone. Apparently Dad was in on him too. I sighed.

"Fine but I have to make a quick stop." Anything that would postpone the mess I had caused at home.

**Klaus' POV**

I paced the room, my phone in hand. How could she escape right under my nose? And to New Orleans of all places. Talking to Sophie Devereaux. She was the little rebel that's for sure.

"Honey calm down." Caroline said coming up behind me to hug around my waist. I grabbed her hands and squeezed.

"What if she's hurt?" I asked quietly. I tried not to show it, but I loved my daughter more than anything and if something happened to her… I don't know how I would handle it.

"Hey she's my daughter too." Caroline reminded me. "We just have to trust that she'll come home safely." I turned to face her before leaning down and kissing her. She always knew just what to say.

"Why is she talking to Sophie Devereaux?" I asked. My wife shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to find out."

**Lia's POV**

I reentered the bar and quickly spotted Marcel. He was sipping his drink, talking to a tall blonde boy. I took a seat next to him and if he noticed, he didnt comment on it. When the boy had finished speaking, Marcel simply nodded and with a flick of his hand he dismissed the boy.

"Welcome back." he said swiveling to face me. "What did you find out?"

"You know exactly what I found out, but, I think I'll clear up any misunderstanding." I said. Based on the look he gave me, I figured my response was expected yet still dreaded. "You have a son. His name is Trammel and he's fourteen years old. He currently resides in Mystic Falls, Virginia in my home to be exact. He is my best friend and I damn well better be his. We grew up together and he is more amazing than you could imagine."

Marcel smiled at me and nodded. I suspected that he wanted to say more but wasn't going to. He just snapped his fingers. I was confused until a couple of younger men carried an _unconscious_ Tyler into the room. "You have made an ally." He said looking at me. "Feel free to return to New Orleans whenever you wish and we'll see if we can't have a little fun."

"Thank you." I said. "I actually had some fun and I will definitely be back." that is if my dad doesn't kill me in the process

**Hayley's POV**

My phone rang in the center console and I picked it up without taking my eyes off the road. I was only an hour away from the French Quarter and I was not about to let a call slow me. I quickly checked the caller ID before sliding the call open.

"Hello Tyler." I said.

"Sorry Tyler's a little out of commission right now." a younger female voice replied.

"Who is this?" I asked. Whoever it was more than likely had Tyler with them.

"Can't even recognize my voice mother?"

"Lia." I whispered. If Lia was with Tyler our entire plan was shot. "What have you done?"

"I'm protecting myself." she said simply. "And if you ever pull another stunt like you did last night, I'll be forced to retaliate. My family is everything to me Hayley. If you truly love me, you'll let me be happy with them."

"Lia this is so much bigger than you!" I shouted, but the dial tone sounded and I knew she hadn't heard me. I had to find a way to protect her, because if I didn't, she would die."

**Klaus' POV**

I heard Lia before she reached the door and it took everything I had not to fling it open before she opened it. Lia opened the door and smiled at me weakly. All the anger I had diminished at the sight of her healthy and safe and home. I quickly embraced her breathing a sigh of relief.

"What were you thinking?" I asked quietly.

"I needed some answers." she replied. "I got them with no harm done. I even figured out what happened last night."

I quickly pushed her to arms length. "You did what now?" I asked. Kol then walked through the door carrying my least favorite mutt.

**Caroline's POV**

I gasped at the sight of Tyler in my brother in laws arms. He was obviously unconscious and I couldn't help the twinge of guilt I got. I may not be in love with him anymore, but I'd been friends with him my entire life. Having him the same house as my overprotective husband was not a great idea.

"Why would you bring _him_ here." Klaus snarled.

"Daddy," Lia said backing away from him and closer to Tyler. "When I first arrived in the french corner, Tyler came to me thinking I was Hayley. He asked if I had managed to get Amelia. He spiked the drink Daddy, I'm positive."

"Anything Klaus might've said in response was cut off by a very confused and pissed Trammel. "What the hell did you do Lia?"

* * *

**A/N: OK so we'll end it there. I am so sorry for the update time and any mistakes. I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I wanted to get in out there. Thanks so much again and let me know if you want me to do the Klaroline story mentioned previously. :***


End file.
